


Her Empire

by chickensoup4mysoul



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Spoilers, reader's a bit of a thirsty gal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickensoup4mysoul/pseuds/chickensoup4mysoul
Summary: She was so used to creation that destruction rendered her helpless. Kingdoms have been fortified around her for years, but what will she do when her empire is b u r n e d down to her feet?(Female Reader x DR Trigger Happy Havoc)
Relationships: Dangan Ronpa Ensemble/Reader, Reader/Everyone
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48





	1. Prologue - Part 1 - Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo! Before you start reading, I'd like to recommend a google chrome extension called InteractiveFics! Basically what it does is replace things like (Y/N) and (E/C) with whatever you put in! So if you're on Chrome I strongly recommend it for fics like these, as it makes them much more fun to read! That's all, and please enjoy my story!
> 
> (Y/N) = Your First Name  
> (L/N) = Your Last Name

The giant building towered over her, protecting her from the sun’s rays. Soft wind brushed her cheeks as she stared at the black and white emblem displayed proudly on the building’s bricks. In fact, the entire building stood tall and proud, as if it were the center of the universe. It was almost intimidating.   
  
**Hope’s Peak Academy**. The school known for cultivating the best and only the best. They say that anyone who graduates from this school will be set for life. At least, that’s what she read in the online forums. Hell, she did so much research on the school she could’ve attended under the title of Ultimate Researcher or something. There was also information about who would be attending with her, but she kind of skimmed over that part.  
  
A weird mixture of pride and anxiety swirled in her chest. The thought of attending school alongside some of Japan’s best was enough to make her head spin. She worried no so much about fitting in, but about not making too much of a fool of herself. After all, even if she was attending a school meant for elites, she was still the same old **(Y/N) (L/N)**. 

She had prepared almost meticulously the previous night. Her leather satchel, old but trusty, was neatly packed with pencils, pens, and notebooks. It hung on the coat rack by the door, ready to be slung over her shoulder and rested on her hip. Her dark brown slacks were neatly pressed and hung up, as well as her cream-colored blouse. A dark brown ribbon hung over the shoulder, later to be tied into a neat bow under her collar. Her tan flats were clean and polished, practically shining from toe to heel. Her room was practically bare, as most of her stuff had been shipped to her dorm. She did not rest until she knew everything was in place.

Good thing she wasn't the type to get stressed easily, right?

(Y/N) glanced at the acceptance letter in her hand for what was surely the tenth time that morning. There was a meeting for new students in the **main hall at 8 o’clock**. She folded the paper back up and stuffed her hands in her pockets, looking around her. It was a surprise to her that she had come this early. Perhaps all of her excitement had made her a bit too eager. No one seemed to have arrived yet. She didn't know if she should've been relieved or disappointed. It was only the first day and she had woken up pretty early. She was definitely _not ready_ to socialize with new people.  
  
It would be best to go straight to the main hall, she decided. There were bound to be some people at this point. ‘Okay, let’s do this,’ she urged herself taking deep breath. Gathering all of her courage, she marched into the academy. Into the new life that would soon await her! The journey that would-  
  
A wave of fatigue struck her all too quickly. The moment she reached the doors, her vision began to twist. Colors and objects swirled and mashed together. Her head and eyelids felt heavy, her throat dry. She fell to her knees, trying to recollect herself, clutching her spinning head. The twisted illusions faded to black. It was too much. Too much. Too much. Too much.

But she'd learn to take much more.  
  
  


**-PROLOGUE - WELCOME TO DESPAIR ACADEMY-**

* * *

  
You’ve fallen asleep in class many, many times before. The feeling of a hard, flat surface was so familiar to you, you could probably live using it as a bed. No wonder why it didn’t bother you at first when you awoke from your rest, merely groaning and snuggling further into your arms. Wait… _rest?_ You immediately rose from the desk you were sitting in- _where did you find a desk?_  
  
“W-What the hell?” you muttered, taking in your surroundings.  
  
You sat in a small classroom. The floors bore an intricate brown pattern while the walls were painted a sickly yellow color. What stood out most to you, however, were the huge metal plates decorating the wall beside you. Was that... where the windows were? Upon further inspection, you noticed a surveillance camera pointed towards the center of the room. A chill ran down your spine. It wasn't that peculiar to have cameras in a classroom, but there was something about this one that rubbed you the wrong way. You had never received such bad vibes from a mere classroom. The musky scent that idled throughout the room made you feel sick to your stomach.  
  
Turning your attention back to the desk you sat at, you noticed the small puddle of drool you left. You grimaced and wiped it off with your sleeve, before spotting something else. A small pamphlet sat on the corner of your desk. When you opened it, you saw that someone had written on it sloppily in crayon:

**Hey there new kid!  
The next semester is about to start. Starting today, this school will be your entire world.**   
  


' _Well if that isn't ominous as fuck I don't know what is_ ,' you thought, tossing the pamphlet to the side. You glanced around the room once more, trying to ignore the growing dread in the pit of your stomach. How did you get there...? Did someone carry you here after you passed out? If that is the case...  
  
_'Is this classroom... a part of Hope's Peak?'_ you pondered, _'That would be the most likely explanation, but...'  
  
_You stared at the metal clad windows. Leaning over, you grabbed one of the bolts and pulled at it. It didn't budge. Standing up, you grasped it tighter and pulled as hard as you could. No dice. You hissed and looked down at your reddened hand. That was a bad idea. What were they there for? When you first got there, you could see through the windows just fine! Why would a school need to bolt up their windows? This was more reminiscent of a prison than a school. You huffed and glanced at the clock. It was a little past eight.  
  
"Maybe I should go to the main hall," you muttered. It was only a bit past the meeting time, maybe you weren't the only one there.   
  
"Yeah, I'll just go find someone else, and then maybe I'll get some damn answers," you decided.   
  
Slowly opening the door, you peeked into the hall. And you thought the classroom was creepy as hell. The old fashioned corridor was illuminated by a purple light that you would honestly think was cool if not for the situation at hand. Right now, it was just creepy. You reluctantly stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind you. The sound of your footsteps bounced off the walls as you hastily tried to find the main hall.   
  
_'That's_ _weird_ _... surely I would have run into someone by now...,'_ you thought, looking over your shoulder. You just wanted to get out of this creepy ass hallway. You walked down a hall with green lighting and noticed a pair of large glass doors. A sigh of relief escaped you when you realized they were the doors to the main hall. You cautiously pushed one of them open, poking your head inside.  
  
 _'Huh,'_ you thought, _'Guess everyone's already here.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a couple of chapters that I wrote THREE YEARS ago. over the past couple of years, I would go back and read through them and think "hey this is actually p good!!" and then leave it in the dust again. i initially posted them on quotev, so I'm posting them here now to see if it gains traction at all. if people seem to like it, i may continue to write more :)


	2. Prologue - Part 2 - Nice to Meet You!

Before you stood a group of teenagers. Each seemed to have a unique look to them that set them apart from the rest. Some stood out more than others. They all seemed a bit preoccupied interacting with each other. You considered just sneaking in and taking station in a corner somewhere. Maybe you could just ask one of the nicer looking ones about what was going o-  
  
"Whoa, hey! Another one!" Welp, there goes that plan...  
  
You walked out from your hiding spot behind the door, as all eyes were on you now. On instinct, your back seemed to straighten from its previous slouched state. The corners of your mouth upturned into what you were sure looked like a strained smile.  
  
"A-Ah... hey there," you spoke awkwardly.  
  
"You enrolled here, right? We're all students at the academy, too. Today was supposed to be our first day of class," A small girl spoke. She seemed mousy and even more nervous than you were.  
  
"This would make about sixteen of us. That seems like a good capping point," Another boy spoke. He adjusted his glasses and gave the room a quick once over.  
  
You tilt your head slightly. So these were the 'Ultimates' that you were going to school with? They all seemed so... quirky. Not that that was necessarily a bad thing.   
  
"Hey, weird question, did you wake up in a classroom by yourself?" A man with messy dreadlocks asked you. His stubble made him look older than the rest, maybe by a couple of years. You nodded your head, raising a brow at the strangely dressed man.  
  
"You too, huh? Man, this is weird!" A red haired boy explained, scratching at the goatee on his chin.  
  
"This whole situation is very peculiar, wouldn't you agree?" A girl asked no one in particular. Her sense of style made her stick out like a sore thumb, even among the group of odd characters. You nodded your head dumbly once more.  
  
"What, do you not know how to speak?" another boy remarked snidely. The haughty look he was giving combined with his posture was practically screaming 'I'm better than you.'   
  
You opened your mouth to retaliate, only to be silenced by a finger pointed towards you. A male in a white uniform stood before you, his red eyes glinting with energy and determination.  
  
"Never mind that! You!" he exclaimed, "We were supposed to meet precisely at eight o'clock! Being late on your first day is unacceptable!"  
  
"This shit again. No one gives a shit about that right now!" A tall man grumbled. The extravagant hairstyle he donned was dyed a shade of orange, and that was one among many things that stuck out about him.  
  
"Well, since a new person is here, how about we introduce ourselves?" A blue eyed girl suggested. She walked up to you and offered you a handshake, which you gladly accepted.  
  
"I'm **Maizono Sayaka**. I look forward to getting to know you!" She said flashing a charming smile. A small blush adorned her cheeks and created a nice contrast to her pale skin.  
  
Maizono Sayaka...? That was one of the names you saw in the forums. If you remembered correctly, she was the **Ultimate Idol Singer**. She seemed approachable enough and really cute. You sent a smile back, hoping that it was friendly looking enough. A short boy walked up next to Maizono, giving you a warm smile.  
  
"I'm **Naegi Makoto**. It's nice to meet you," he said. You hadn't noticed him at first, most likely for his short stature and average appearance.   
  
You nodded at the two of them, grateful for the duos hospitality. As they separated, another girl took their place. She bounded towards you, her ponytail bouncing.  
  
"Hi! My name is **Asahina Aoi**! The **Ultimate Swimmer**!" she spoke cheerfully. Her bright blue eyes stood out against her tanned skin. You were taken aback by her energy. You didn't get far, however, as she grabbed your hand and pulled you closer to the group.  
  
"You don't gotta stay by the door the whole time. We don't bite!" she joked, letting go of your hand once you were in a crowd. You nodded and took a step back, only to bump into someone.   
  
"Oh! Excuse me," you said, turning around to apologize. It was the boy with the red hair.   
  
"S'alright. Don't mind a cute girl bumping into me every once and a while," he laughed. He was even more boisterous up close. You let out an awkward laugh and rubbed the back of your head.  
  
"Heh, that's flattering. You're not bad looking yourself," you responded. Shit, you only realized how odd that sounded when you said it out loud. Fortunately, he didn't seem to notice, flashing a proud smile.  
  
"Name's **Kuwata Leon**. Don't know if you heard of me, but I'm the **Ultimate Baseball Star**."  
  
Ultimate Baseball Star, huh...? You remember him from the forums, too. There was even a picture of him posted there, but apart from the red hair, it looked nothing like him. To be honest, you preferred this version much more.   
  
"Hey! You two! We cannot spend the whole day on introductions!" The white-clad man from before appeared beside the two of you.  
  
"Geez, could you give it a rest already? I'm getting tired of your shouting!" A blonde girl complained. She twisted a lock of her hair in her fingers. When she noticed your staring she smiled and threw up two fingers.  
  
"Charmed, I'm sure. I'm **Enoshima Junko,** the **Ultimate Fashionista**!" she said. Her freckles were prominent on her blush clad face. One of her red nails scratched at the corner of her eye, wary of the heavy coat of mascara. She was quite a pretty young woman.  
  
"I am **Ishimaru Kiyotaka,** the **Ultimate Moral Compass**! Your tardiness will be excused this once and only this once! I expect better of you in the future!" The red eyed boy spoke. His tone was stern and alert. It almost made you want to salute him. His attitude was surely befitting of his title, you supposed.  
  
"Cut the bullshit for one second," a voice grumbled from behind you. It was the tall, pumpkin haired guy. He glanced at you and immediately severed eye contact.  
  
"Name's **Mondo Oowada**. Nice to fuckin' meetcha," he said, his voice gravelly. You nodded, muttering a small 'nice to meet you.'  
  
You didn't remember reading about a Mondo Oowada, but there was something about a **biker gang leader**. Out of everyone in this room it was most likely him. Although, you didn't expect Kuwata to be a baseball player, so maybe you were wrong.  
  
"E-Excuse me," a small voice stuttered. It was the small girl from earlier. You turned to her and stared at her expectantly.  
  
"I-I don't think I've introduced myself yet. M-My name is **Fujisaki Chihiro**. It's nice to meet you," she said, twiddling her thumbs, "Sorry, all of these introductions are making me feel a bit shy."  
  
"It's fine," you said, flashing a small smile, "Thank you for introducing yourself." The girl smiled, seemingly relieved. You felt a tap on your shoulder and turned. A pair of red eyes bore into yours.  
  
"Pardon me, I do not think that we have been introduced. I am **Celestia Ludenberg** ," the girl spoke properly. She brought a hand to her chest, showing her metal ring. You were a bit thrown off by the introduction, not expecting such a different name. Your surprise must have shown on your face because Celestia picked up on it almost immediately.

"Is something wrong?"

"O-Oh no! I just wasn't expecting such a pretty name," you responded quickly, hoping not to seem too rude.

"Thank you. Although, I'd prefer that you call me **Celeste** ," she said. Even if she claimed for it to be a mere preference, it sounded more like a command than a suggestion. The quaint smile on her face, while pleasant, was also a bit unsettling. Maaaybe you should stay on this girl's good side.  
  
You searched the room for more unfamiliar faces, as you seemed to have met everyone around. A girl near the back of the room caught your attention. She was keeping to herself, tugging at her braids nervously. Maybe you could be the forward one this time.   
  
"Hey," you said, walking up to her.  
  
"W-What do y-you w-want?" she asked, chewing on her thumb nervously. Wow, that wasn't really the greeting you were hoping for.  
  
"I... haven't got your name yet...," you said, ignoring her defensive nature.  
  
"A name l-like mine... You'd probably just forget it...," she spoke hesitantly, "F-Fukawa... Touko."  
  
"Thank you. I won't forget it," you reassured her. How could you forget the **Ultimate Writing Prodigy**? You weren't much of a reader, but you had skimmed a few of her works in your spare time. You weren't particularly into the.... genre, but her use of words and literary elements were astounding.  
  
Your ears perked at the sound of a scoff from a distance. You looked around and realized it was the blonde boy from before. He wasn't looking at you anymore, but you had a feeling it was him. You gave Fukawa a small smile before going towards him.  
  
"Excuse me," you said. He didn't respond. Did he... not hear you? "Excuse m-."  
  
"I heard you the first time," he said curtly, not even bothering to turn towards you. Oh. _Oh._ He was going to be like _that_ , was he? Sighing, you walked around him and planted yourself directly in front of him. He stared at you with disdain, like a stain on his favorite shirt. No, it was more appropriate to stay that he stared _through_ you.  
  
"May I have your name, please?" you asked with a curt tone of your own. He narrowed his eyes at you before looking away.   
  
" **Togami Byakuya**. Now please, you're an eyesore. Disappear," he said dismissively. 

Togami, you were all too familiar with that name. After all, the Togami Corporation was one of, if not _the_ top financial giant in Japan. Honestly, you tried your best to avoid them. When you had first read about the **Affluent Progeny** , you immediately felt a bit apprehensive. You wondered if he had read your name and recognized it. Maybe that's why he acted that way towards you.

"Touchy," you muttered, distancing yourself from the male.

  
"He's been like that to everyone. I'm sure you'll get used to it," someone said from beside you. You flinched, surprised by their sudden appearance.   
  
"Oh, my bad! Didn't mean to turn up out the blue!" the man next to you spoke. He reached up to his braids and scratched his scalp sheepishly.  
  
"It's fine," you muttered, embarrassed by your outburst.  
  
"I'm **Hagakure Yasuhiro** , the **Ultimate Clairvoyant**! Nice meetin' ya!"   
  
A clairvoyant? That was an interesting one. You nodded and turned away for a second only to come in contact with someone else. You practically bounced off of them, bumping into Hagakure, who thankfully caught you.  
  
"Oops, sorry! Probably should have told you I was there!" The person said, straightening their tie.  
  
"Nah, nah. It's cool. I should really watch where I'm going," you muttered, your voice wavering from dizziness.  
  
"Boy, you sure do bump into a lot of people! I see a few visits to the hospital in your future!" Hagakure joked.  
  
You laughed nervously. That didn't sound funny coming from someone like him. You turned your attention to the boy you bumped into. He stood proudly, a confident smile on his... interesting face. His clothes seemed a few sizes too small, but they suited him in style nonetheless.  
  
"I am the **Alpha** and the **Omega**. The **Beginning** and the **End**. You might also know me as **Yamada Hifumi** , the **Ultimate Fanfic Creator**!" He stated proudly, a glint in his spectacles.  
  
"Tell me, miss, might you be familiar with the allure of the two-dimensional world?" He asked, adjusting his glasses.  
  
"I...I guess so...? W-When I was like twelve, maybe...," You answered uncertainly.   
  
"You see, my name is fairly well known in the industry, mhmm," he said, "To this day, legend speaketh of the day I sold ten thousand doujinshi at a school culture fest."  
  
"That's pretty impressive," you mused, "Do schools actually let you sell stuff like that?"  
  
"They usually don't...," Hagakure interjected.  
  
"Hey!" someone shouted.  
  
You turned to the source of the voice to see Asahina followed a much bigger person. Her muscles were visible through the fabric of her uniform.  
  
"I don't think you've met Sakura-chan yet!" Asahina said stepping aside so you could have a better view of the female. Not that you couldn't see plenty of her already. The female stared at you, a stern expression on her face.  
  
"I am **Oogami Sakura** ," she said, nodding her head at you. You nodded back.  
  
Oogami Sakura. From the little you read. she was apparently the **Ultimate Fighter,** and boy did she live up to her name! You weren't as intimidated as you were amazed by her muscular frame. Damn, you'd **kill** for biceps like those!  
  
"You there," she said. You glanced around and realized she was talking to you. She began poking and prodding at your body.  
  
"U-Um...," You stood stock still. Was there something on you?  
  
"You seem to possess the strength of an ordinary high school student, however," she retracted her hands from your body, "You have potential. You should train with me and Asahina, sometime."  
  
"Oh! That would be fun!" Asahina beamed, pumping her fists in excitement.  
  
"Y-yeah. Maybe...," You responded. It was cool that they were planning activities and all, but you found it hard to make plans at a time like this.  
  
You skimmed the room, recollecting all of the different faces you had encountered. If you had counted correctly you had met **14** classmates. Didn't Yamada say that there were **16** of you? Including you, that leaves one more. Your (E/C) eyes scanned the room in search of the missing classmate. Finally, your eyes rested upon a girl with lilac hair and pale skin. Right next to you, actually. You blinked and rubbed your eyes. Where did she come from? She seemed to blend in with the crowd so well, you hadn't noticed her.  
  
She seemed to be lost in thought. In all honesty, you were hesitant to interrupt her. You stared at her quietly, trying to think of a way to get her attention.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked suddenly, looking up and making eye contact with you. Her purple orbs bore into yours so suddenly you were sure your heart stopped for a moment.  
  
"O-Oh, um... I just wanted to ask for your name," you said, trying to recover from the sudden murder attempt  
  
"My name is... **Kirigiri Kyouko** ," She said. She seemed to be done after that, returning to... whatever she was thinking about. Wait, what was her talent? You had a relative idea of what everyone else was, but nothing came to mind for her. A part of you wanted to ask, but you didn't want to seem too pushy. You nodded and glanced away. That looked to be the last person. Now what?  
  
"Yo, new girl!" you heard someone shout. You looked up to see Kuwata and a few others staring at you expectantly.  
  
"Yeah?" you said, disconcerted by the sudden yelling.  
  
"What about you? You haven't introduced yourself yet," Maizono said, fiddling with the ends of her long blue hair.  
  
You haven't? Oh, you haven't.

Alright, (L/N). Just as you rehearsed.  
  
"Ah, my bad. That's a bit rude of me, huh?" Your fingers intertwined behind your back as you bowed slightly. "My name is **(L/N) (Y/N)**. Also known as the **Ultimate** **Entrepreneur**. Nice to meet you all."

* * *


	3. Prologue - Finale - School of Despair

Look at you, introducing yourself in front of a group of people! You mentally gave yourself a pat on the back. It's not like you practiced this several times in front of your bedroom mirror or anything.   
  
"An entrepreneur? Sorry, like, what is that?" Enoshima set her hands on her hips, one of her thin eyebrows arching.  
  
Your brain flat-lined momentarily as you tried to think of an explanation. "It means that I'm good at operating and organizing businesses and stuff. Like a business woman. basically."  
  
You'd have to talk to the scouts about that. Being called a 'business woman' would cause a lot less confusion, but you guess it didn't _rooooll_ of the tongue like 'entrepreneur' did. It wasn't like you didn't know what it was, but you maaaay have had to google the word for the exact definition, once. 

It was true, however, that your reputation in business was quite noteworthy. You were the mother of many projects that flourished in varying parts of the world. It was like an **empire** of sorts. A charity organization to fund young children's educations. A line of clothing that doubled as bags and blankets. An internet software that turned music audio into sheet music. Everything under the name (L/N). Of course, no one worshipped you or anything. When one mission ended, safely left in the hands of another trusted collaborator, you immediately got an idea for another one. And God help the poor soul that tries to shoot you down. Over the years, you've developed quite the skill for attracting endorsements and investors. The gears in your head never seemed to stop turning. It was a bit of a quirk, really, but it got you here, so you weren't complaining.  
  
"Now that we're done with that, we should get down to business," Togami spoke up, "You shouldn't be wasting time trying to make friends like a bunch of dull-eyed baboons." Aren't monkeys pretty intelligent?  
  
"Oh, that's right," the small brunette - Naegi?- agreed, "Someone said something about a bigger problem? What was that?"  
  
"Well, you see...," Maizono began, "Naegi-kun, (L/N)-san, you said you woke up in a classroom out of the blue, right? The same thing happened to all of us."  
  
"Seriously?" you muttered in disbelief.  
  
"The moment each of us got to the main hall we lost consciousness," Kuwata explained, running a hand through his fiery hair, "When we came to, we were somewhere in this school. Sounds like what happened to you, right?"  
  
"Th-that's weird! Why would **everyone** pass out like that?" Naegi said, his eyebrows furrowing.  
  
"That's exactly why we're freakin' out!" Oowada exclaimed, clenching his fists.   
  
"That's not all," Ishimaru said, "Classmates, you've all seen the metal plates in the classrooms."  
  
Oh yeah, those. You looked down at your still slightly reddened hand. Those bolts were persistent as if they were never ever meant to be removed.  
  
"Also, like, my purse is gone. I can't find my cellphone anywhere!" Enoshima griped, a frown on her face. Your heart dropped a bit. You dug your hand into the satchel on your hip and found that your phone had gone missing as well. Fujisaki mentioned that her PDA had gone missing as well.  
  
"And look at this room! That whole entrance is sealed off by that **vault** ," Ishimaru continued, "When I first arrived there was nothing like that! Where did any of this come from!?"  
  
You glanced at the giant door that took the place of the entrance. The were also **cameras** hanging from the ceiling with- holy shit were those **_guns_**? You swallowed the lump in your throat shuffling away from the large contraption.  
  
"Maybe we got, like, caught up in some sorta, you know... crime or something?" The blonde suggested, a bead of sweat forming on her forehead.  
  
"You mean, like, a **kidnapping**?" Kuwata asked , the right corner of his mouth twitching nervously, "You think someone rounded us up and hauled us off somewhere else?" They were really imagining the worse, here.  
  
"You guys are all worrying too much! It's probably a set up by the school, y'know, like an orientation or something," Hagakure said, rubbing the stubble on his chin. He smiled enthusiastically and put a fist to his heart. "Yeah, that's probably it! So let's take it easy, yeah?"  
  
"For a clairvoyant, you sure aren't good at sensing the situation at hand are ya?" you muttered, stuffing your hands into your pockets. However, others seemed to believe him. The tension dissipated so quickly it was like it wasn't ever there. Although there were still some people who weren't dropping it easily, and you were one of them. An _orientation_? That didn't sound right to you. There had to be laws against shit like this! Not to mention no one had seen any of the staff since they had got there. You were reluctant to ruin everyone's fun, though.  
  
But you didn't have to.  
  
Because then... it began.  
  
A school bell went off, and the sound of static drew our attention to a monitor on the wall. An odd silhouette appeared on the screen. Was that a... bear...?  
  
"Aah! Aah! Mic check, mic check! May I have your attention pleeease? Can you hear me? Very well then...," A voice spoke. It was so lighthearted and almost cartoonlike it was completely off-putting.  
  
"Ahem! Attention all students! I would now like to begin the entrance ceremony! So please make your way to the **gymnasium** \--Immediately!" the voice continued cheerfully. The monitor shut down, returning to a black screen.  
  
The shrinking feeling of dread returned ten fold, and you could tell everyone felt the same way.   
  
"Wh-what was that about?" Asahina spoke, fiddling with the end of her jacket anxiously.  
  
"Well, if you'll excuse me, then," Togami turned and walked towards the door briskly.   
  
"What the hell!? You're just gonna take off like that?" Enoshima asked.  
  
"So this is all just to get us pumped for the entrance ceremony," Hagakure spoke, as if he understood the whole situation, "Good thing this is all a joke! That's hilarious, dude!" He laughed and took his leave, a few others following him. Why the hell does everyone keep following that man? You were stood frozen in place, not sure what to do at that point. A few others seemed just as uncertain as you were.  
  
"This...this doesn't seem right," Maizono said, brushing a lock behind her ear. Enoshima agreed, a look of anxiety on her decorated face.  
  
"Staying here doesn't guarantee our safety, though," Kirigiri stated, crossing her arms, "Besides, aren't you curious about what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing is to be learned from refusing to move forward. The only choice is to push ahead," Sakura spoke sternly. Was it just you or was there a trend with white haired females here?  
  
"We're going to the gym, right?" Naegi said, seeming to have recollected himself. You watched as everyone began to leave the main hall. Some more reluctant than others. Something kept you from walking. You weren't sure if you were afraid, or stressed, or what. The heavy feeling in the pit of your stomach seemed to hold you to the ground like weights. Maybe you just didn't want to go into that hallway again. As the last person was about to leave, they turned to you.  
  
"Are you coming?" Kirigiri asked, staring at you expectantly. You stared back for a moment and nodded, leaving your spot by the wall and trailing behind her. _'It'll be fine,'_ you thought to yourself, _'After all, I'm not alone this time.'_

* * *

  
You honestly didn't know what to expect when you entered the gym. Prison cells? Torture chambers? Something unsettling. Instead, it was just a normal gym decorated for an entrance ceremony. Ironically, the last thing you expected. You walked up to the stage to observe it. Admittedly, whoever dolled up the gym did a fairly nice job. There was even a cute little tree next to the podium.  
  
"See? It's just a normal entrance ceremony! I told ya," Hagakure said, smiling proudly. Perhaps he was right...? He was a clairvoyant, after all, maybe you should trust hi-  
  
"Hey, hey! Is everyone here? In that case, let's get started!" A voice spoke, interrupting your thoughts.   
  
Everyone observed their surroundings frantically in search of the source of the voice. Suddenly, a figure popped up from behind the podium. It sat still staring at you through its mismatched eyes. A sinister smile spread across half it's face.  
  
"Wh-what? A teddy bear?" Fujisaki questioned.  
  
"I am no teddy bear!" the thing spoke cheerfully, "I am **Monokuma**!!! **This school's headmaster**!"  
  
That lighthearted voice, that cheerful tone, there was no doubt about it. This thing did make the announcement. Apprehension settled itself into your chest as someone let out a panicked wail.  
  
"Uuuwaah! That toy just spoke!" Yamada cried, clutching his chest as beads of sweat formed on his cheeks. Or were those tears...?  
  
"Calm down! There's probably a speaker somewhere!" Ishimaru tried to reassure him. Although he didn't sound very confident in that statement.  
  
"Didn't you hear me? I'm not a toy!" It exclaimed, "I'm Monokuma! Your headmaster!"  
  
"Uuuwaaa! It moved!" You flinched and covered your ears in annoyance.  
  
"Oi, cut it out. You're killing me over here," you groaned, "It's probably remote controlled."  
  
"Hey, don't make it sound like I'm just some remote controlled toy," 'Monokuma' sulked, hanging its head low, "You've cut me deep. Deeper than the Marianas Trench. And to think... I was going to give you bastards a nice, comfortable home for the rest of your lives." Alarms went off in your head at that statement.  
  
"Rest of our... lives...?" You repeated, "What hell are you talking about?"  
  
The bear brought it's paws to its mouth, immediately breaking its sad facade.  
  
"Oopsies! Did I let something slip?" it giggled, "Welp! I guess there's no hiding it now!"   
  
"What do you mean!? What are planning to do to us?" Kuwata gritted his teeth angrily, a vein popping on his forehead.  
  
"Well to put it simply, you bastards are all filled with overflowing talent. You are destined to bring hope to the world! So, in order to protect that precious hope...," the bear began, "You will live a communal lifestyle within the school's walls. Forever."  
  
"W-What did you just say? L-Live here... forever?" Fukawa stuttered, panic evident in her eyes.  
  
"Yup! Forever! For the rest of your lives! 'Till the day you die! Oh, don't worry, though. We have plenty budget, so you bastards won't ever go hungry! Promise!"  
  
"That's not what we're worried about...!" Asahina frowned.   
  
The group of teens reacted in different ways to the situation they were in. Hysteria flooded through the gym in giant waves. Some hoped that it was a joke, some were already getting angry, some were on the verge of tears, and some even accepted it. You stood stock still, staring in disbelief. Forever? Was that bear really going to make you stay in this place forever....?

"Relax, relax! It's not like leaving is impossible! There is a way to get out of here!" the bear declared, chortling with mischief.  
  
"There is...?" Maizono asked. The students stared at the monster hopefully.  
  
"It's simple! So simple even you peabrains of the bunch could accomplish it! As students of this academy, you’re obliged to live your communal lifestyle in an orderly fashion, but in the case that someone **breaks that order** , that person alone can leave the school grounds!"  
  
"What exactly do you mean by “breaking order”? " Byakuya inquired, a scowl on his face. The bear covered its sickly grin with its paws, it's shoulders shaking from laughter.  
  
"Upupupu... that's...," it paused, drinking in the tense look on the teen's faces, " **Murdering another student**."  
  
Once again the crowd was struck with delirium. This time even stronger than before.   
  
"M...Murder...?" you muttered. A tremor overtook your body, your knees and hands quivering with anxiety. No matter how much you tried to calm yourself, you couldn't stop trembling.  
  
" W-what did it say!? Kill each other? What the fuck...? "  
  
"Stop with the pranks! Let us go home!"  
  
"You keep using that word, prank. What’s with all the “let me leave”? I keep and keep and keep telling you!" The bear growled in frustration. Waving its paws angrily. "Don’t you get it? From now on this school is your home and your entire world!"  
  
Hagakure rubbed his nose, smiling nonchalantly. "Hey, when's this joke gonna be done with...?"  
  
"Hm?" Monokuma tilted its head curiously.  
  
"You got us pretty good already. You can give up the act now!" Did he still think it was a joke?  
  
Suddenly, Oowada pushed Hagakure out of the way, swearing violently as he bustled towards Monokuma. "I've fuckin' had it. Apologize right now you piece of shit! The time for jokes is over!"  
  
"No jokes here, except for that hairstyle of yours!"  
  
Oowada let out an animalistic roar, lunging for the bear and grabbing it by its neck. Monokuma waved its arms frantically as it was raised from the podium.  
  
"You fucker!! I don’t care if you're remote controlled or a stuffed toy, I’m gonna crush you like a fly!!" Oowada snarled.  
  
"Waah! Violence against the headmaster is against the rules!!"  
  
"Shut the fuck up! Let us out of here or I swear to..."  
  
A loud beeping noise filled the air as Monokuma fell silent. You looked around for the source of the noise, only to realize it was coming for the bear. The beeping began to accelerate as Oowada screamed at it to stop. Wait, was it going to...?  
  
"Oowada!" Kirigiri spoke up sternly, startling those around her, "It's dangerous! Throw it!"  
  
"Huh...?"  
  
"Just do it!" Kirigiri ordered, probably having come to the same conclusion as you had.  
  
Oowada did as he was told, hurling Monokuma into the air. In the next moment, a loud boom filled the air. The group of kids began to cough as the smoke began to dissipate. You could feel your ears ringing painfully. Oowada stared in disbelief, beads of sweat forming on his forehead.  
  
"What the hell!? This is no joke...That thing really exploded..!"  
  
"S-Since the toy exploded, it should be gone now... right?" Fujisaki fiddled with her skirt nervously.  
  
"Not a toy, Monokuma!" The same bear appeared behind the podium, as if it hadn't just been blown into pieces.  
  
"Wah!? Another one!?"  
  
Oowada leered at the bear angrily. "Bastard! You could've killed me!"  
  
Monokuma flashed it's claws sending the teen a cross stare. "That's what you get for violating the rules! I'll let it slide this time, but you'd better watch it from now on. Oh, and don't think you can sneak anything past me either. I've put security cameras in every single room in the school, so if anyone does anything against the rules, they can expect severe bodily punishment!"  
  
"Th-this is absurd!" Asahina exclaimed, her voice trembling from anxiety.   
  
" Finally, to commemorate your arrival at this school, I’m giving you all a little present!" Monokuma ignored her, pushing a box out from behind the podium. "I present to you, the super durable, almost unbreakable ' **Electronic Student ID Card** '! It's veeery important, so try not to lose it! You'll also find a full list of the school rules on it. Be sure to read those carefully." It kicked the box off the stage surprisingly hard, sending it flying towards you. Air seemed to evacuate your lungs as the box barreled into your chest. You trapped it in your arms, clumsily trying to steady yourself.  
  
"Upupu, woopsie! Anyways, with that our school’s opening ceremony is complete! Please enjoy our abundantly dreary school life! See you later!" And with that it disappeared. Out of thin air. The gym was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.  
  
"H-hey, everyone, how would you define what we just experienced?" Ishimaru questioned.  
  
"I-I don't understand any of this." Kuwata commented, his voice heavy with unease.  
  
"L-l-live here forever? Or k...kill...?" Fukawa dug her fingers into her scalp. "Wh-what!? What's going on!?"  
  
"Let's just... try not to freak out, okay?" You spoke up hesitantly, moreso to yourself than anyone else, "We should try to keep level heads in situations like this."  
  
"She's right. For now, let's go over what we now," Kirigiri said, holding her chin in her fingers, "According to Monokuma, we have **two choices**. Either we live a peaceful communal life together until the day we die, or..."  
  
"In order to get out of here, “kill one of our friends”, was it?" Celeste finished for her.  
  
Fujisaki clenched her fists to her chest, choking back tears. "K-Killing...There's no way..."  
  
"It's a lie! It has to be a lie!" Yamada cried. So much for keeping a level head.  
  
"Whether or not it's a lie is not the problem. What's more important...," Togami paused, glancing at the rest of us with untrusting eyes, "Is if someone among us decides to take it seriously."  
  
The gym fell silent. The students stared at each other, searching the others' facing. Faint traces of hostility hung around them. As time went on and they continued to stare, you began to understand the weight of the words Monokuma had spoken.  
  
 **Live here forever... or kill someone to leave**.   
  
To think, you had entered this school as if you were walking on air. The most uplifting emotion tugging at your heart as you entered the so -alled **school of hope**. When it reality it was actually...  
  
the **school of despair**.

 **-PROLOGUE -** **WELCOME TO DESPAIR ACADEMY -** **END-**


	4. Chapter 01 - Part 1 - Now What?

**CHAPTER 01 - TO SURVIVE - DAILY LIFE**

  
"So, what do you think we should do now? Stand around and glare at each other all day?" Kirigiri's words cut through the silence like a sword.   
  
"R-Right. She's right!" Ishimaru perked up immediately. "In times of fear and anxiety, it's most important that one continues to moving forward!"   
  
"But... what exactly are we supposed to do?" Naegi asked. Kuwata looked at him incredulously, putting a finger to cranium.  
  
"Duh! Look for a way outta here!"  
  
" And while we’re at it, we should totally find whoever is controlling that damn bear and beat the hell out of 'em." Enoshima added.  
  
"B-But before we do that, shouldn't we take a look at our ID Card?" Fujisaki suggested, "It's probably best to check the **school regulations** before we do anything."  
  
Celeste nodded, resting her head in her hands. "True. If we go on acting without knowledge of the rules, we may end up in another explosive situation."  
  


You suppressed a snicker at the pun, before you noticed everyone staring at you. Oh yeah, you were holding a box full of them. They probably wanted you to hand them out. You walked up to the stage and set them down. Picking up the one on top, you pressed a button on the side to turn it one. 

  
**NAEGI MAKOTO**   
  


"Yo, Naegi, this one's yours," you said, waving it in the air. He walked up to retrieve his, thanking you when you handed it to him.  
  
One by one, each student received their handbook, some a bit less polite than others. Coincidentally, yours was the last one, sitting at the very bottom. You picked it up and turned it on.  
  


**(L/N) (Y/N)**

  
When your name came up, you chose the **School Regulations** icon from the menu. The list of rules appeared on the screen.

**1\. The students will live a communal lifestyle with no time limit inside the school walls.**

**2\. The time between 10pm and 7am is called “Night Time”. During Night Time there are places that are forbidden to enter, so please take care.**

**3\. Sleeping is only permitted in the personal rooms prepared for you in the dormitory area. Anyone intentionally falling asleep elsewhere will be punished.**

**4\. You may investigate the school as you please. There are no special restrictions on your actions.**

**5\. No violence is permitted against the school’s headmaster, Monobear. Destruction of the surveillance cameras is forbidden.**

**6\. A “culprit” who kills a fellow student will graduate the school. However, they must not let any other student know they are the culprit.**

**7\. Additional rules may be added by the school at any time.**

  
The device was pretty cool, but the rules written in it sent a shiver down your spine. The term 'punished' was used frequently, but it was obvious what breaking the rules would really entail. You looked around, examining everyone's faces.   
  
"Okay! Now that we know the rules, let's start exploring the school!" Asahina pumped her fists, a look of determination in her eyes.

"Right! We must determine our location. Is there an emergency exit? What about food and essentials?" Ishimaru listed off, "There are many questions that need answers!"  
  
"Damn straight! Alright, everyone! Let's start looking around!" Kuwata was just as enthusiastic as the other too.  
  
The corners of your mouth upturned at the trio's energy. Maybe with people like them around, this place won't be too bad. Of course, you weren't intent on staying there forever. You were going to get out of here!  
  
"I'll be going alone," Togami announced curtly. Oh, right. He was there.  
  
Junko crossed her arms. "What!? Don't you think that's pretty stupid?"  
  
"I’m sure there’s at least one of you who’s already scheming about killing someone. Are you saying I should cooperate with someone like that?"   
  
"W-Wait a minute! Something like that would never-!" Maizono began to object, but was cut off by Togami.  
  
"Only a fool would deny it. That's why you got all frightened when the graduation rule was explained." His stare hardened into icy daggers. Maizono recoiled at that. He began to make his way to the door, only to be stopped by Oowada.  
  
"You bastard. You think you can do whatever you want," he growled, standing in front of him like a brick wall.  
  
"Out of my way, plankton."   
  
"The fuck's that supposed to mean!?" Yeah, if you're gonna insult someone, insult them in a way they'd understand, jackass.  
  
"A tiny bit of plankton, drifting in the ocean. Anything you do is insignificant to vast sea around you."   
  
Oowada cracked his knuckles, glaring at Togami with eyes full of menace. "I'm gonna kick your ass!"  
  
Before he could inflict any harm on the heir, Naegi ran up to both of them.  
  
"H-hey, wait! We shouldn’t fight!" he said. Oowada turned to him, only getting more riled up by the second.  
  
"The fuck you just say to me? You some goody goody little bitch!? Who the fuck do you think you are, talkin' to me like that!?" He leaned down to the shorter boy's level, his hair almost coming in contact with his forehead. His hand balled into a fist and it looked like he was ready to hit him.   
  
_Ready to hit him._  
...  
Shit.  
  
"N-No, I wasn't..."  
  
Your feet were carrying you faster than you could comprehend. Really all you could hear was cursing. Whether they were your thoughts' or Oowada's words you couldn't distinguish over the sound of your heartbeat. You probably looked really stupid running like that, but you'd worry about that later.  
  
"SHUT U- huh?"  
  
Grabbing his fist before he even raised it was probably unnecessary, you realized. Well, can't hit anyone when they're holding your hand, right? You stood in front of Naegi making sure to shield as much as you could of him. Did you bump into him a little? Probably. Your (E/C) eyes bore into his wide purple ones and... okay, now wasn't the time to think about pretty eyes, (L/N).  
  
"Punching people on your first day of school isn't a very good way to make friends, dude." _Oooo_ that was a cool line. "We're all a little on edge, but losing our shit won't get us anywhere."  
  
He severed eye contact and retracted his fist. You were surprised he didn't just sock you with his other fist. Either he had calmed down or he was just stupid.  
  
"It should be fine if only one or two people go alone. If somethin' happens, it won't be too hard to uncover the culprit," you continued, "And contrary to what Togami may believe, I don't think anyone here is stupid enough to try anything while we're in groups, considering the sixth rule."  
  
Togami huffed and crossed his arms, walking around Oowada. "I didn't care if it was alright with you or not."

A spark ignites within you as his glare is sent in your direction. The energy between you both is challenging, daring the other. An energy between enemies--between lifelong rivals. After a moment of eye contact, he scoffed and continued his journey outside of the gym.

' _I hope you trip and break your glasses_ ,' you thought, the corner of your mouth twitching in annoyance.  
  
Everyone watched Togami leave before turning back to each other.  
  
"To cover more ground, I say we break into groups!" Ishimaru proposed, "When we've finished, we will reassemble to report on our findings!" No one seemed to object.  
  
"Alright! Sakura-chan, do you want to come with me?" Asahina turned to her companion, "We can see if you can get that vault in the main hall open!" The muscular nodded.  
  
"If that's the case, Oowada, would you like to join us? We could use your strength," Oogami said.  
  
"Eh, why not?" The gang leader grunted, following the two out of the gym.   
  
You tapped your chin, contemplating what to do next. Maybe you would just see who was left and go with them. Asking someone and getting rejected would be embarrassing. Being extroverted wasn't really your strong suit. Out the corner of your eye, you noticed Maizono leave, taking Naegi with her. Next went Enoshima, Ishimaru, and Fujisaki. Hm, who did that leave?  
  
"You said it was fine for one or two people to go on their own, right?" Kirigiri appeared beside you, startling you a bit, "I'll be going by myself."  
  
"Oh, yeah, that'd be fine," you said, surprised she was even talking to you, "Like Togami said, doesn't matter what I think."  
  
She didn't respond and instead went on her way. With Kirigiri gone, that left about... two people?  
  
"Yo, (L/N)!" Someone called to you.  
  
When you turned, you saw Kuwata and Hagakure, the only two left.   
  
"Oh, Kuwata? I thought you'd be among the first to go," you said, walking up to them.  
  
"Well, he asked Enoshima, but she just grabbed Fujisaki and Ishimaru and booked it!" Hagakure laughed, his arms crossed. Kuwata pouted and punched him in his arm, grumbling at him to shut up.  
  
You suppressed a laugh. Looking around the gym, you saw that Yamada, Celeste, and Fukawa were the only other people left. Maybe going with these two would be okay? They seem like idiots, but they were cute idiots.  
  
"You two are going together, yeah? Mind if I join you?" you asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure. We were just gonna check those metal things on the windows," Leon explained, stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

  
Hagakure groaned and sat on a desk. "Hey, could we give it a rest? My hands are starting to hurt." The three of you had walked into every classroom and checked each metal plate. Not surprisingly, each and every one was sealed tight.  
  
"Dude, really? You've barely even touched any of 'em!" Kuwata let go of the metal plate he was pulling at and punched it in frustration. "Dammit! This is stupid!"  
  
Your muscles tensed as you tried to twist one of the bolts. When it didn't budge, you sighed and gave up, leaning on the desk behind you. A grimace graced your features when you examined the palms of your hands. The skin had broken from all the friction, and they were bound to form rough callouses. Better put a band-aid on that.  
  
A flash in your peripheral caught your attention. You looked up and saw that Hagakure was holding a crystal ball. He rubbed it between his fingertips, staring at it closely. A hum left his lips, as if the ball was telling him something interesting. He glanced at you and noticed your staring.  
  
"Hey, (L/N)-chi! Want me to predict your future? I'll even give you a classmates' discount!" He grinned widely waving his crystal ball at you. You couldn't help be feel a bit nervous that he might drop it.  
  
"Um, no thanks. I'm good."  
  
"Suit yourself. You're missing out! After all, my prediction are usually right 30% percent of the time!" He stated proudly.  
  
"You say that like it's something to be proud of," Kuwata quipped.  
  
"Hey, we should see if there are any medical supplies around here," you suggested, changing the subject. You pulled your ID Card out of your pocket and powered it on. "I think there was an **infirmary** somewhere on this map and I wanna check it out."  
  
"I guess that's alright. This is the last room, I think." Kuwata rubbed the back of his head. Hagakure jumped off the desk, eager to do something other than tug at metal plates.  
  
The three of you left the classroom, the two boys chatting about random things. You stayed silent, opting to just listen instead of taking part in the conversation. When you rounded a corner, you noticed a pair of pink double doors with hearts on them. The sign above it read 'Nurse's Office'. You walked through the doors, the two boys trailing behind you.  
  
The room was a pale green color with white tiles on the floor. It was a nice contrast from all the gaudy patterns you had witnessed in the classrooms. Hospital beds were lined up against the left wall and a small refrigerator sat on the floor to the right. You opened the cabinets. They had things like rubbing alcohol, cotton balls, band-aids, and the like. You took a couple band-aids from the cabinet, unwrapping them and covering your wounds with them.  
  
"Is that all you came here for?" Kuwata asked, sitting on the desk chair beside you. You shook your head and reached into the back of the cabinet.  
  
"I was thinking about first aid kits. Y'know in case something happens and the infirmary is too far away," you explained, pulling out a bottle and reading the label.  
  
"First aid kits? You're like a soccer mom!" Hagakure sat on one of the hospital beds. What is up with this guy and sitting in unnecessary places...? You rolled your eyes and continued your hunt. The room fell silent except for the clinking of bottles from the cabinets. The boys weren't helping much, but you didn't really mind.  
  
"Y'know, that was kinda stupid. What you did back there," Kuwata said. You paused your ministrations and glanced at him.  
  
"I've done a lot of stupid things. You're gonna have to be more specific."  
  
"That thing with Oowada and Naegi," He raised a brow at you, ignoring your joke, "That dude's crazy. He coulda hit ya, or somethin'."  
  
A grin overtook your features. "Heh, were you worried?" He pouted and stared at the floor, his eyebrows furrowed. Man, that was adorable.  
  
"No! I just think it's dumb to run up to some violent guy when he's all angry," You closed the cabinet and sat on the stool next to him.  
  
"Well, nothing bad happened, so it's fine." Sitting up straight, you bend your arms and flexed them. "Besides, I'm a big girl. I can defend myself if anything goes wrong!" 

He chuckled and you couldn't help the smile that spread across your face. You snuck a glance at the redhead, shamelessly taking in how handsome he was. It was odd. In such a strange situation, you were the most social you had ever been. Before, the only positive interactions you could have were with middle-aged men in a board room.

You were going to get out of here, and you were going to take everyone with you. You all deserved a happy ending, as the class you were meant to be. Maybe after all of this, you could all be friends? Stifling a chuckle, you even made the odd bet with yourself that you would ask Kuwata on a date the moment you all escaped.

You sighed and stood up, giving the room one last once over. Before that, you had to actually find a way to accomplish it. Don't give up hope, (L/N).

"Well, I think that's all for us. We should go find the others," you suggested, already making your way to the door.

The two followed agreed and followed behind you. You weren't exactly sure where to go. Everyone seemed so eager to split up that they didn't discuss a meeting place. Luckily you heard the sound of footsteps around the corner. Someone must have walked past the infirmary. You walk faster to find the source of the footsteps, beginning to hear a small bit of chatter as well. 

Maizono and Naegi, roused by the sound of someone approaching, glanced behind them. They offered a small smile and a friendly greeting. You waved, finally catching up to them with Kuwata and Hagakure in tow.

"What're you two doing out here?" Kuwata asked. Was that a hint of jealousy in his voice?

"We were heading back to the dining hall to meet up with the others! " Maizono responded, either oblivious or disregarding his tone. You nodded with a relieved smile on your face. Thank god. 

"Ah, we were headed there too!" 

The five of you made your way to the dining hall, where everyone was waiting. The walls were a cream color lined with brown. The floor was a checkerboard of two shades of red. Near the back was a doorway that you assumed led to the kitchen. Around the room were several white chairs and tables, with one large table in the middle. To the right of the room was a large window, showing a small area of trees. It seemed almost artificial.

All of the students sat together at a long table. However, Togami sat at his own table, while Toko stood meekly next to it. Ishimaru noticed your arrival and clasped his hands together. You take a seat to the left of Enoshima. Leon sat on your other side while Hagakure sat across from you.

"Alright, it seems that everyone has arrived! I propose that we begin the meeting!"


	5. Chapter 01 - Part 2 -   Hope’s Peak Academy Report Meeting!

"Let's go around and discuss what we found during the investigation. Let's do our best to find a way out of here as soon as possible!" Ishimaru announced.

"Uh, wait a sec!" Enoshima waved her hand slightly, catching the attention of those around her. "Aren't we missing the silver-haired girl....? What was it, Kirigiri...?"

The students glanced around the room noticed that Kirigiri was, in fact, nowhere to be found. Asahina and Fujisaki questioned if anyone had seen her. When everyone answered no, the feeling of anxiety began to well up within you. Surely she's not missing because....

You shook your head and scolded yourself. The last thing you needed was to be assuming the worst. Maybe she's just late, or maybe she's just lost? Ishimaru, not sensing the implications of the situation, was more hung up on the mysterious girl's tardiness. Enoshima seemed almost surprised, commenting on his incoherence.

"Punctuality is essential!" The boy declared, "Nonetheless, I suppose we must go on! Let us begin the first Hope’s Peak Academy report meeting!"

You smiled slightly. His enthusiasm felt so out of place in a situation like this, and yet it was almost refreshing. You heard a giggle beside you and glanced at the other end of the table to see Maizono and Naegi chatting amongst themselves. They acted like a couple still in their honeymoon phase. It was cute. Your attention was brought to Togami, who was surprisingly the first to speak up. You reached into your satchel and pulled out a notepad. Pulling the pen out of the spine, you prepared to write down anything important. You quickly scribbled a small list of the groups that went together. 

** GROUPS **

**_Togami_ **

**_Kirigiri(???)_ **

**_Maizono & Naegi_ **

**_Enoshima, Ishimaru, & Fujisaki_ **

**_Oowada, Oogami, Asahina_ **

**_Yamada, ~~Celestia~~ Celeste, Fukawa_ **

**_Leon, Yasuhiro, (Y/N)_**

"I searched for any clues that point to who may have locked us in here," He stated, meeting our expectant gaze, "However, I found nothing. That's all." 

The sudden dismissal was visibly disappointing to many of the students. Ishimaru cleared his throat, interrupting the brief silence.

"Well, I investigated the dormitory area along with my group. I discovered that we each have our own private room over there!" He said. Asahina spoke up, stating that they knew about that already.

"Each door has a nameplate that shows whose room it is," Enoshima shared, "Also, the rooms seem to be soundproof. I tested it with Fujisaki."

"We stood in neighboring rooms and made loud noises, but we couldn't hear anything." Fujisaki explained. 

"We also have clean bathrooms with lockable doors." Enoshima continued, "But I saw a note that said only the girl's bathrooms were lockable."

You stuck your tongue out as you wrote what you heard. That's odd. What's the point of only locking the girl's bathrooms, especially when everyone's rooms can be locked....

**_\- Every student has individual rooms; Rooms are soundproof with bathrooms (lockable for girls)_ **

"So they put together rooms for us. The fuckers really expect us to live in this place!" Oowada spoke up in his usual aggressive tone.

"It's better than not having them! Without them the situation would be even worse!" Ishimaru refuted. Oowada only clicked his tongue in response. Deciding to take her turn, Asahina began to speak.

"We searched the school for any ways to contact the outside world, but... we couldn't find anything. I'm sorry..."

"We tried to do something about the giant hunk of metal in the entrance hall," Oowada said, "Even Oogami and I together couldn't get it to budge. It was like iron!" He clenched his fist in frustration.

"That's because it is iron," Celeste stated, twiddling with a lock of her hair.

"...Anyway, if we're getting out of here, it's not gonna be through there."

So getting out of here wasn't going to be easy, huh? You felt your heart sink as you wrote. 

"I would like to share my findings as well," Oogami spoke up, "In the school and dormitory areas, there are stairways leading to a second floor. However, they are all fenced off."

"We looked for a switch to open it, but we had no luck." Asahina added. Oogami nodded.

"Nevertheless, it is possible there are even more floors in this building, there is a way out of the building in one of them. "

The hope of there being another way out lifted your spirits a tad. You fiddled with the cap of your pen as you skimmed over what you had written.

**_-Vault in entrance hall, not an escape option; Stairways leading to other floors, possible escape route?_ **

"We checked all the metal plates in the classroom. We checked every single one to see if any of 'em were loose," Kuwata began to explain, "But nothin' came out of it. None of them budged an inch. " He ran a hand through his hair, clearly frustrated.

"So there really is no way out of here...?" Fujisaki pulled at her collar, tears forming in her eyes.

"We don't know that yet." You said, finally deciding to do some talking yourself, "There's still so much more ground to cover. Like Oogami said, there are other floors, right? We just have to figure out how to get there."

You gave Fujisaki your best reassuring smile. The corners of her mouth upturned slightly as she nodded. Good. You decided to share your discoveries while you still had the floor.

"We also took a look around the infirmary. It seems to be in really good shape and there are tons of supplies. If we need to, we can even make first aid kits to put in various places." You said, "That way, we have supplies ready if someone gets hurt far away from the infirmary." Your slight anxiety was soothed by Ishimaru's positive response.

"I think that is a great idea! It's always important to be prepared!" 

You smiled, glad that your idea had be received well. Well, Ishimaru was the only one who responded, but you took everyone's silence as a passive agreement. You returned to your notebook, writing down what you and Leon said. It really wasn't necessary, but it would help if you ever forgot.

_**-Metal plates on windows can not be moved; Infirmary in good condition, first aid kits greenlit! kinda** _

"Naegi and I investigated the cafeteria," Maizono reported, "The fridge is stored with ingredients, so it seems that we don't have to think about food for a while!" 

"But how long will all of that last for 16 people?" Yamada sulked.

"W-We can survive off of crumbs or something if we have to..." Fukawa suggested. It didn't seem like she was joking. Yamada seemed to deflate.

"Eh?? Am I a parakeet?"

"Don't worry! The fridge is filled automatically with fresh ingredients every day," Maizono explained cheerfully, "That's what Monokuma told me." 

Your stomach rumbled at the thought of food. When was the last time you ate? You suppressed the thought and continued writing. 

**_-Steady food supply; food is renewed daily_ **

That only left one more group. Everyone stared at Celeste, Fukawa, and Yamada expectantly. Celeste noticed their stares and simply gave a coy smile.

"To be honest, we didn't really investigate together. 'Did nothing' together is more like it. We were in the gym the entire time," she said simply, "You see, running around playing junior detective isn't exactly my style."

Enoshima immediately scrutinized the trio for slacking off. Fukawa retaliated, saying no had invited her to go with them. The two started to bicker as a coupled of people around them tried to put an end to it. A calm voice was heard over the commotion.

"You're all spending a lot of time yelling, you know?" Kirigiri stood at the doorway with an indifferent expression, her arms crossed. "Can you afford to do so, or have none of you grasped the situation yet?" You felt relief wash over you at the sight of her, safe and in one piece. Ishimaru pointed at her accusingly.

"Where have you been, Kirigiri-kun? The meeting has already started!"

Instead of responding, Kirigiri approached the table. Oogami moved over to make room for her. She took out a piece of paper from her pocket, unfolding it and spreading it out on the table. Your eyes widened in awe.

"These are the floor plans for Hope's Peak Academy." Kirigiri answered the question on everyone's minds.

"What does all of this mean...?" Enoshima inquired. Her sweet perfume invaded your senses as she leaned a bit closer to you to get a better look. Kirigiri brought a finger to her chin, deep in thought.

"The building we're in has a layout exactly the same way as the academy."

"Are you saying we're inside the real Hope's Peak Academy?" Naegi asked in disbelief.

"Architecturally speaking, yes. But there appear to be some strange alterations."

"Alterations...? What do you mean?" you questioned. This was Hope's Peak, wasn't it? Who would take the time to build an exact replica of a large building?

"I don't know all the details. I only have the plans for the first floor," The girl dismissed. You wondered if she was annoyed by all of the questions. If she was, she wasn't showing it. Nonetheless, she had found some very useful information. You scribbled it into your notebook. If you had all of the groups right, then that should be everything.

**_\- Every student has individual rooms; Rooms are soundproof with bathrooms (lockable for girls)_ **

**_-Vault in entrance hall, not an escape option; Stairways leading to other floors, possible escape route?_ **

_**-Metal plates on windows can not be moved; Infirmary in good condition, first aid kits greenlit! kinda** _

**_-Steady food supply; food is renewed daily_ **

**_-School's layout nearly identical to Hope's Peak Academy_ **

You frowned slightly. It seemed that everyone's efforts proved to be fruitless Nothing seemed to point to a means of escaping. You pressed the cap of your pen to your lower lip. Surely there had to be _something_.

"Hee hee hee..."

You were pulled from your thoughts by a light giggle. Everyone turned to the source of the unexpected noise: Celeste.

"W-What are you giggling for...?" Fukawa muttered.

"It seems that splitting up and investigating was well worth it afterall," Celeste mused, smiling sweetly.

"H-Have you even been listening? We didn't even find anything helpful!" 

"Oh, really? I thought it was clear? After all, we've confirmed that we are, in fact, locked in a closed environment with nowhere to escape."

Celeste spoke so calmly. Her haunting eyes seemed to bore holes into whatever she glanced at. It sent a shiver down your spine. Everyone fell silent as Celeste's words sunk in. It was the elephant in the room that no one wanted to address.

"D-Don't say that! I was t-trying not to think about it!" Fukawa broke the silence, digging her fingers into her scalp. With her glasses askew on her face and sweat dripping down her forehead, anxiety seemed to be eating away at her. "W-We're really trapped here... What are we supposed to do?"

Your eyebrows furrowed. You felt the need to comfort her. Before you could say anything, Togami decided open his mouth.

"Don't you remember? To get out of here, all you have to do is kill." He spoke too smugly. Enoshima was having none of it, immediately snapping at him for the joke. A part of you didn't think that he was joking.

"I suppose that all we can do is adapt. These aren't terrible arrangements," Celeste rested her chin on her intertwined fingers, that same smile still plastered on her face.

"What, so we just suck it up and get used to being prisoners?" Enoshima grumbled.

"In survival situations, the winners aren't the smartest or the strongest, but those who are the most willing to adapt. That said, I have a proposition."

Your ears immediately perked up at the word. "What is it?" You asked, your tone a bit too eager.

"We will have to spend the night here until further notice. Do you all remember the Night Time rule? There is a designated curfew."

_**2\. The time between 10pm and 7am is called “Night Time”. During Night Time there are places that are forbidden to enter, so please take care.** _

_**3\. Sleeping is only permitted in the personal rooms prepared for you in the dormitory area. Anyone intentionally falling asleep elsewhere will be punished.** _

"Why not make an addition to this rule?"

"Like what?" Naegi inquired. 

"At night, we are all to stay in our rooms. Walking outside during nighttime is forbidden. Simple as night."

"W...Why would we need to do that?" Fukawa seemed to have recovered from her nervous breakdown, now only sweating and shaking a little.

"Given the situation, we will become even more terrified at nighttime. The smallest noise will convince that someone is going to kill us," Celeste explained, "Under these kinds of conditions, we will not last long."

"So you are saying the best way to prevent that is to restrict our movement at night." Oogami nodded, seeming to agree with this proposal.

"Of course, I have no authority to enforce this rule. It's up to everyone else whether or not to cooperate."

There was a brief silence as everyone glanced at each other, waiting for someone to speak up.

"...I think I approve," Enoshima said hesitantly. It was the most reluctant she had been since she got here. "Like she said, if we don't set our own boundaries we're bound to self destruct."

"On behalf of all of the men, I agree!" Ishimaru declared. 

"Hey you can't just speak for all of us!" Leon argued.

After everyone 'agreed', it seemed that the meeting was over. You watched as the students began to retreat to their rooms and followed. As you skimmed each of the nameplates and stopped at your name. Above your name was a heavily pixelated picture of what you assumed was you. You bitterly laughed at the admittedly cute caricature. You found that your dorm was between Oowada's and Togami's. _Great._ You were neighbors with a walking time bomb and a stuck-up asshole. You noticed Oowada find his dorm next to yours. He gave you a sideways glance and quickly looked away, entering his dorm.

Even with the lights off, the first thing you noticed was the bright red walls. The floor was a loud shade of blue. You groaned and covered your eyes. These gaudy colors were going to push you into sensory overload. In the middle of the room was a bed with light pink sheets. Not even bothering to turn the lights on, you collapsed, flopping belly first onto it. Your back felt terribly stiff and you just then realized how long you had it straightened.

Flipping onto your back, you stared at the ceiling. The day's events seemed to crash into like a wave. You were _trapped_ here. No way to escape. No connection to the outside world. You sighed and curled yourself into a ball. You heard the sound of a bell and static and rolled onto your side. A monitor was hooked up to the corner of the room, as well as a camera. Monokuma appeared on the screen, holding a wine glass and lounging in an office chair. The image pissed you off.

"This is a school announcement! It is now 10pm. Night Time begins now." The bears annoying voice filled the dark room. "The cafeteria’s doors will be locked shortly. You are forbidden to enter it. Well then, good night. I wish you all have pleasant dreams..."

The monitor powered down, leaving you in the darkness. Your eyelids suddenly felt heavy. You were thoroughly worn out. All you wanted now was to rest.

Maybe when you woke up everything would be alright? Maybe you stressed yourself out too much before bed and this was all some crazy anxiety-induced dream. When you woke up you would go to the best academy in Japan. You would meet up in the main hall and make new friends and do well in your classes and have a successful year...

And everything would be okay...

...Right?


	6. Chapter 01 - Part 3 - Settling In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know japanese breakfasts are different from american breakfasts but i am going to just stay in my lane adladjladjd

_**Ding dong ding dong** _

_"Good morning, you bastards! It’s 7 in the morning! Time to wake up! Let’s all strive to do our best today!"_

You wanted to grab a rock and smash that monitor to bits. You wanted to take your sheets between your teeth and rip them to shreds. You wanted to take that bear's stupid fucking martini glass and shove it up his-

Okay. Calm down. You exhaled slowly through your nose.

You don't know how much sleep you got last night, but it wasn't enough. It took all of your strength to extract yourself from the bed. It seemed that when daytime came, the lights turned on automatically. You took a minute to examine your room. 

Behind the bed were a desk and chair. You wrinkled your nose at the weird placement of furniture. You'd have to remember to move that later. To your left was a small table. You noticed a key with a keychain that read "(Y/N) (L/N)." It was probably the key to the room. 

There was also a shelving unit beside the table. On closer inspection, you saw a bunch of your books and notepads stacked neatly on the shelf. One of the main things that you noticed was that most of the shelf was obscuring the door, as it was longer than the wall that it was pushed into. Briefly, you wondered how you didn't tumble over it last night. You added it to the list of things you needed to move. On the wall perpendicular to the shelve was a wall of several picture frames and plaques. When you saw a certain picture, you smiled. 

It was of you shaking hands with a middle-aged man. He was handing you a plaque. Your loved ones stood in the background with proud smiles on their faces. It was your first milestone in business. You had designed a business that was more appealing and successful than your opponents'. That very plaque was hung on the wall right next to it.

There were also large metal plates on the walls. Large, bulky reminders of your detachment from the outside world. Wait... weren't you in between two rooms?? Did that mean... there were windows between each room?? You felt your heart jump at the thought of Oowada being able to see into your room. You shook off the thought and opened a door to what you assumed was the bathroom. The room was so much easier on the eyes. It's stark white walls and gray tiles put an ease to your aching head. There was a large shower, a toilet, and a sink. Y'know, bathroom stuff. 

You checked the clock on your student handbook. It was only a few minutes past seven. It would probably be best to go out and greet the others. Giving yourself a once-over in the mirror, you realized you were in the same clothes you wore yesterday. The same clothes you had trembled, sweated, and honestly? almost pissed yourself in. You crinkled your nose as you approached the closet on the other side of the room and slowly opened the doors.

The doors were slammed shut immediately. _I hate this. I hate hate HATE this_. 

Stifling the sudden rage that overtook you, you forced yourself to look into the closet once more. 

It could have lasted you weeks. Replicas of the same brown slacks and cream blouses pressed just as crisply as the ensemble that hung on your own closet door a day prior. Someone had prepared this with the intention to keep you here for a _long time_. 

As much as you wanted to shut those doors and never open them again in defiance, you couldn't allow yourself to walk around in smelly clothes. You bitterly grabbed one of the outfits and immediately turned away. A shower. That's what you needed. You were reluctantly thankful that the bathroom was stocked with necessary sanitary supplies. 

The hot water and steam did wonders to your aching frame. If it were up to you, you'd lean against the white tile walls for the rest of the day. However, you'd hoped that people liked you enough to go looking for you in the event that you didn't show up--also the water would get cold.

You straightened yourself out in the bathroom mirror, uneasy at the feeling of a new set of clothes on your body. The feeling of the blouse's collar seemed to suffocate you. Aggravated by the sensation, you left the top button open, loosening the bow on the ribbon to let it hang lower. You had to admit that you felt fresher and grooming yourself made you feel like you had at least some semblance of control in your life. Picking up your key and swinging your satchel over your shoulder, you left the garish room. As you walked out, Oowada was locking his dorm room. You locked your door and nodded at him politely.

"Good morning, neighbor." It was always important to establish relationships with your peers. If the day ever comes when you have to work with Oowada, or anyone else, you want to make it the least awkward as possible.

"Morning," he grunted. He didn't seem too happy about being up early, either. Before you could say anything, you noticed Ishimaru approaching the two of you.

"Good morning, classmates! It's good to see others up and ready for the day!" He spoke as brightly usual. As loud as he was, it seemed to calm your nerves. He made it seem like a normal day at school. You smiled and waved in greeting.

"Good morning, Ishimaru! Do you know what the plan is for today?"

"I believe that everyone is taking this time to further investigate the school. But before you two start searching, do not forget to eat first!" He said, marching off to god knows where. "Let's do our best today!"

You couldn't help but laugh a little. Oowada only grumbled at the boy's energy.

"That kid seriously gets on my nerves..." He mumbled. You smiled, glad that he made the effort to talk to you. Your stomach growled loudly enough for both of you to hear.

"Ah, but he's right about the eating part. Do you want to come with me to the cafeteria?" Oowada glanced away from you and rubbed the back his neck. He never seemed to be able to make eye contact with you. It was almost endearing how the apparently vicious gang leader could be so awkward. You were awkward too, though, so you really shouldn't be talking.

"Actually, I was gonna have another crack at the main h-." He was cut off by the loud sound of his own stomach. You smiled victoriously, already making your way towards the cafeteria.

"C'mon."

* * *

When you entered the cafeteria, Kirigiri, Fujisaki, Togami, Naegi, and Maizono were there as well. Maizono noticed the two of you and smiled.

"Well, isn't that an unexpected pair?" she teased. You laughed sheepishly. Oowada, a man on a mission, went straight to the kitchen. You noticed Togami was standing closest to you and debated on whether or not to greet him. He noticed your staring and glared at you.

"What?"

"O-Oh! I just wanted to say good morning!"

"I'm only here for breakfast, not to socialize."

"I don't even know why I bother," you mutter, ignoring his gaze sharpening in your direction. You wondered how he was planning to obtain said breakfast. No one was going to want to help him out with that attitude, and you bet that he's only ever eaten food prepared by a maid's hand. The nice part of you wanted to be sweet and help him out but fuck that. 

You bite back a laugh at the image of Togami struggling to prepare himself a piece of toast as you approach the kitchen. 

Oowada is preparing a large pan of eggs. He had to have put at least 8 or 9 in there. Honestly, you don't question it. A big boy like that has got to eat, right? Your mouth waters at the smell and your stomach decides to start singing again. Alerted by the noise, Oowada glances over at you. You smile bashfully at your cover being blown.

"Smells good. Didn't peg you for the chef type." you jest as you plunder the numerous kitchen cabinets.

"S'just eggs."

Pulling out some bread and a pack of bacon, you have an idea. "Ever traded with your friends at lunch?" 

He quirks a brow at you, beginning to transfer the eggs from the pan onto a comically large plate. Something tells you he doesn't have the right answer to that. You continue your proposition nonetheless.

"I can cook up some mean bacon. I'll trade you for a measly portion of your eggs."

You can't stop the jovial grin on your face. It was something domestic, even childish, and it put you at ease. Noticing that he didn't look entirely convinced, you peeled off a strip of bacon and tossed it onto his now-empty skillet. The enticing scent of cooking meat immediately filled the room. Mondo stared at it, mouth-watering, before stepping aside.

"Hurry up and finish it before the eggs get cold."

You laugh triumphantly as you grab a smaller plate and set it next to his.

* * *

The two of you left the kitchen with plates of eggs, bacon, and a piece of toast--because you were feeling generous. Oowada sits at the central table, a bit away from Fujisaki, who is finishing her light serving of breakfast. You decide to sit next to Fujisaki, still right across from Oowada. 

"Morning, Fujisaki," you greet her, ignoring Oowada's immediate face-stuffing.

"O-Oh! Good morning, (L/N)-san! Did you sleep well?" She's visibly shaken by your sudden appearance--or maybe it's Oowada that she worried about.

"Honestly? Probably the best I've slept in a while," you admitted, taking a moment to sample Oowada's eggs. You are pleasantly surprised at the burst of flavor--the boy sure knows how to season!

"Really? I was so nervous after everything that happened. You must be really brave to be able to sleep it off." You laugh at the admiration that seems to take over her face.

"Brave isn't exactly it. Sleep is my go-to coping mechanism for stress. I sleep like a rock to avoid acknowledging my problems. Believe me, I'm just as on edge as everyone else--damn, these eggs are really good Oowada!"

Oowada only grunts at you between mouthfuls of the bacon you made. Well, can't say you didn't return the favor. You catch Fujisaki eyeing your plates, eyes wide at the sheer amount that had been shoveled on. Okay, so maybe you indulged yourself only a little less than Oowada. Besides sleeping, your other go-to coping mechanism was to stuff your face.

"Want some? Might boost your spirits a bit!" You offer a strip of bacon to the girl.

"Oh, n-no thank you! I don't really...e-eat meat..." she stutters, waving her hands in front of her apologetically. You spare a glance at her nearly finished plate and notice the few slices of fruit left. 

"What!?" The two of you are equally startled by Oowada's outburst. "No meat? How can you not eat meat? You need meat to grow, to be strong!"

Fujisaki is trembling, practically crumbling under Oowada's sudden verbal attack. You pick a piece of fruit off her plate and flick it at him. It doesn't do much, merely bouncing off of his nose, but it's enough to get him to shut up.

"Oi, knock it off. You're scaring people," you say, trying not to laugh at the bewildered expression on his face.

"N-no...he's right. I...need to be s-stronger." You're surprised by the sudden sadness in Fujisaki's voice.

"I-I mean--you don't have to rely on meat to give you strength! There are other ways to get protein, peanut butter is my personal favorite! And as long as you drink your milk...!" You sputter, trying to cheer the girl up. You couldn't help but scramble, comforting girls was never your strong point.

"Besides that...I can't even sleep soundly when I'm scared. I-I'm so weak," she whimpers, tears dotting the corners of her eyes.

"No, no, no, not at all! You're just thinking that way because Oowada scared you-DAMMIT Oowada, you can't go around yelling at girls like that!"

A red flush overtakes Oowada face as he falls into some sputtering of his own.

"What the fuck are you yelling at ME for!? _I_ didn't make her cry!" 

"You two are arguing like an old married couple."

You turn to meet Kirigiri's gaze. You remember that she had been there since the moment that you entered and can't help but feel a little embarrassed. You don't notice the way that Oowada's flush seems to deepen.

"Sorry, Oowada's being a jackass," you ignore the offended "hey!" from behind you, "Good morning, Kirigiri. Wanna join us?"

She shows you her empty plate before setting it at the disposal counter. Guess she wasn't here to hang out.

"Thanks for the offer," she says simply, before leaving the cafeteria.

* * *

After finishing your breakfast, you, Oowada, and Fujisaki went your separate ways. You decide to take the time to look around the school. It was hard to fathom that _this_ was really Hope's Peak Academy. The school had looked so lovely and noble from the outside, yet the inside is so...funky. The way that different floor patterns combined with gaudy wallpapers and dynamic lighting reminded you of some sort of night club. 

Even now, walking through the hallways alone pegged you with an uneasy feeling. Maybe wandering wasn't the best activity right now.

You sigh in an attempt to release the pressure in your chest.

"Hey, not cool! Who gave you the right to walk around sporting such a long face?"

The sight of fiery red hair immediately boosted your spirits. Before you stands Kuwata, as loud and proud as ever. He seemed to have at least partially recovered from all the chaos of the day before, beaming at you.

"You are so loud, you know that? No need for Monokuma's morning announcement, just need you to wake everyone up," You laugh at the pout that overtakes his face, "And my face isn't long, I'm just thinking."

He's walking beside you now as you head back in the direction of the dorms. 

"Walking around alone, mind pre-occupied? Sounds like a one-way ticket to trouble to me."

"There you go again, worrying about me."

"Well, I wouldn't "worry" so much if you weren't so stupid!"

The pout isn't gone and you aren't angry at him for insulting your intelligence. Your focus on him lingers and, beneath the childish glower, you noticed the dark circles under his eyes. There was a fatigue, a weakness hidden in the knit of his brow. Ah, you should have guessed. A situation like this could keep anyone, a timid girl like Fujisaki or a bold guy like Kuwata, up late into the night. 

"Hey, what's with the mug? I know I'm handsome, but--"

"You wanna do me a favor?"

He didn't want to think about it, you could tell. Being trapped in such a suffocating, even life-threatening situation. It was weighing on him.

He quirked an eyebrow in your direction in intrigue.

"Depends on what it is."

* * *

"Yep, that is definitely MUCH better!"

The sleeves of your blouse had long ago been rolled up in an attempt to soothe your overheated skin. You wipe the sweat from your brow, smiling proudly at the sight of your now organized room. The long bookshelf that had previously obscured a good third of the entryway was pressed flat against the wall opposite to your bed. The latter piece of furniture was now pushed into a corner, leaving a more optimal space for the desk to be used.

Said bed was now occupied by a surprisingly winded Kuwata.

"WOW, so _I_ see, I'm nothing but a source of manual labor to you!"

"You are literally an athlete. Why are you so tired???"

He flipped onto his stomach, burying his face into the bed. You're admittedly a little flustered by a boy being so entangled in your bed, but you will it down along with the burning sensation in your face. 

"Heavy lifting was never my strong suit. I never went to any of those weight training meetings, no matter how much Coach tried to force me!"

Sitting on the one spot of the bed that he hadn't completely colonized, you don't notice the look of surprise on his face at the close proximity.

"Thanks for helping me with this! Of course on top of all of this bullshit, that bear's an absolute menace when it comes to organizing furniture."

"You would be bothered by something as minor as that...are you Obsessive Compulsive or something?"

"If you aren't at least slightly bothered by the trainwreck state that this room was in, you are the one with the problem here. Believe me. Still, I definitely owe you one!"

There's a noticeable pause and you begin to worry that you had done something wrong. However, before you could say anything else, you're stunned silent by his sudden movement.

"Is that so? Then..."

The bed dips beneath you as the weight on the mattress shifts. A gasp escapes you as the space between the two of you quickly shrinks. 

"...how about a date?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leon just seems to me like the kind of person who would just want to forget abt the killing game, like the way he talks to makoto during fte about girls and stuff lmao


End file.
